Hair
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: Jinx always has her hair up in her notorious horned style, and most people have never seen it without it. Though Kid Flash has, and he's more than happy to see her without it.


**Hello! So I was not able to do most of Flinx week (even though I was the one who made it), and for that I am sorry. But, I went back and watched all of Teen Titans the other day, and it made me realized I missed just writing one-shots about my favorite pairing of all time. Those one-shots about what happens after Lightspeed and their lives after. So today, that is what I am going to do. So here, for my awesome, beautiful followers, is a short, simple, fluffy one-shot between Kid Flash and Jinx, just living their lives together after the BrotherHood is defeated.**

 **T.T.T.T**

Jinx always took so long doing her hair. And as well as a lot of time, It took lots and lots of hairspray to do as well. By the time she was done, the bathroom Wally and her shared was more hairspray than air. But, she liked her hair how she did it, in her original devil horn-like fashion, and it was rare to see her without it. She even slept with it, sometimes.

Wally was convinced he was the only one who had ever seen her with her hair down.

It was a moment that he remembered fondly. It was a few days after they had just moved in together...

 _"Jinxie! I'm hommmmee!" Wally announced, while bursting into the door. He expected to see Jinx in the kitchen or watching TV in the living room, but from where he was standing, it didn't look like he was in either of those places. Though, he did say he would be home really late, which didn't end up happening._

 _Wally stood in the door in silence for awhile, waiting for a response, before he huffed and closed the door behind him, using his foot. He glanced around the apartment, before reaching up and pulling off his mask._

 _"Jinxie? Ya here?" Kid Flash called out again, choosing to walk leisurely through the halls instead of zooming around. Jinx always got mad at him when he did, because it usually ended up with something broken or something being messed up._

 _It didn't take very long to find her. Their apartment was small, and there was only so many rooms. Of course, she was in her room. He heard her humming as soon as he walked up by it. He knocked a little and called out for the pink haired girl again._

 _"Jinxie?" No response. From that, and the humming, he assumed that she was probably listening to music. Though he was a little hesitant to go in without her inviting him, in fear of getting hexed, he turned the knob and pushed it open._

 _Promptly, his jaw dropped at the site of his girlfriend._

 _She was laying on her bed, headphones in, drawing. Nothing unusual. But what was unusual, was her hair. Her notorious horned hairstyle was gone and her pink hair was simply down. Though it wasn't just that. She was laying down on her back, with her hair spreading out around her head like a halo. Only her lamp was on, so in the dimness, her eyes and hair seemed to glow. Wally just sat there in her door in awe, his mouth hanging open. Though somewhere in his befuddled mind, he prayed that Jinx wouldn't look over at him. Not just because he might get hexed but because, she was just so beautiful. It was getting hard to restrain , luck wasn't on his side, because despite her concentration on her drawing, she looked up at saw him. She looked surprised for a second, then her eyes narrowed a little._

 _"Wally what the h-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence before Wally jumped on her, making her let out a surprised grunt. He kissed her before she could say anything else, while running one of his hands through her hair, which was a lot silkier than he thought it would be._

 **T.T.T.T**

 **YAY! Done! Hopefully it was good enough for my last absence. Though I still have plenty more to make up for. Hopefully my writing has gotten better over my absence (still suck at endings, though. Good thing to know some things never change). Thank you for reading!**

 **Tumblr: Gkyhdjr**

 **Flinx Tumblr: kidflashjinx4ever**


End file.
